


Laundry

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [44]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 44 - "Is that my shirt?"
Relationships: Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Laundry

It took about two seconds after Ven walked in for Terra to realize it.

"Is that my shirt?" Terra asked, looking confused at Ven.

The shirt looked... very big on him.

Ven looked away. "I know I was supposed to do laundry, but I didn't. I promise I'll do it today, but I needed something to wear before that."

"You took until literally running out of clothes to realize you needed to do laundry?" Terra asked. He wasn't exactly known for being tidy, but he had never done that.

"Please don't tell Aqua," Ven said.

Terra was definitely going to.


End file.
